Unconditional
by Wicked R
Summary: Norrington continues to protect Elizabeth and her son, hoping that one day she will love him back. Poor guy.


Title: Unconditional  
Disclaimers: I don't own any pirate/ship and I don't wish to.  
Genre: AU romance/vignette

Rating: nothing you should hide from.  
Summary/Set: post AWE. Norrington didn't die. He continues to protect Elizabeth and her son, hoping that one day she will love him back. Poor guy.

Pairing: hints at Sparrabeth.

Note: English is still not my first language and it will never be, no matter how long I stay in Scotland for.

Elizabeth poured the tea out for James smiling and sat down opposite him, "any new letters from the crown?" She asked, knowing how confidential that information was for a navy officer, but trusting she would get a straight answer out the post Beckett reinstated commodore. Although Cutler was disgraced even post mortally for being such an embarrassment, causing enormous damage for the East India Trading Company and lots of enemies for the navvy, James and Elizabeth remained weary and vigilant of any developments that could bring in a new rule or commodore. Her and little William were safe under James' generous protection in their house in Port Royal, may the threat be coming from the English or any pirates who may have wished to acquire some leverage just in case they needed to deal with the captain of the Flying Dutchman, all of what security the commodore offered without asking anything in return, out of respect for her father, for old times' sake, he said. Elizabeth on the other hand knew he still loved her, it was obvious in every gesture he dealt with her, every looking away and blushing she caught sight of. She couldn't do this to him forever, she was always cheating on him with her thoughts, flying far to Will or Jack. But what choice did she have? Go far away incognito, hide? That's take her so far from those who she loved, and that included James in certain ways, she was fond of him yes, thankful, yes and if not for the unfortunate circumstances of ever meeting Jack she would've been his happy wife by now.

James opened his mouth to answer when her maid burst in, "I'm sorry Mrs. Turner, there's a man here who says he needs your fast help. Rather peculiar, cause he doesn't seem to be in need."

"What man?" Elizabeth asked surprised. She didn't keep contact with many, given the circumstances.

"He says his name's Joshamee Gibbs Ma'am."

Elizabeth jumped up, "show him in, show him in," she waved, then took a few quick steps towards the weary sailor appearing from behind the maid. She hugged him cordially, looking at him fondly. "What brings you here master Gibbs?"

"Errrr..." He started, looking towards the commodore suspiciously.

"You won't know a fairer man and commander than James," she assured him.

"Aye, I might give you so, but...it's..."

"Corinna said you were looking for some kind of help?" She tried, hoping it wasn't to do with her being a king and all. With little William, she wasn't sure she could bring herself endangering him like that.

"Well, at first I was thinking of getting some of the crew and grab the ol' doctor, but then I maybe thought it'd be better if we weren't chased by the navvy for kidnapping when we don't even have a captain who could give orders..."

"You don't have a cap..." What did that mean? "Where's Jack?"

"Been delirious since yesterday since we had a run in with the Portuguese right here close to Port Royal. He wouldn't make it to Tortuga with that wound. That's why we would need you to politely ask that man to come and do the surgery. Wanted to do it myself, but I'm afraid I'd kill 'im."

By this time, Elizabeth was hyperventilating herself. She looked back at James, "would you watch my son for a little while?"

"It could be a trap...you know Jack..." James tried, although he knew it was in vain, "he just wants you on deck..."

She looked at Gibbs, she could tell he was really worried about his idolized captain. The fact that James would keep quiet about where she was off to was so self-evident she didn't have to ask. She picked her coat up and ran. She was compromising everything, including her son's life, she knew that and after just a minute of having thought about never doing so again. But this was about Jack's life. The man she secretly loved since the day they met.

The End.


End file.
